


Patience

by ZombieLieutenant



Series: Leg Day verse [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-established relationship, mention of Church/Epsilon, mention of the Reds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieLieutenant/pseuds/ZombieLieutenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no denying that there was… something between the two men. You don’t just have two sexual encounters with the guy that you’re (kinda? Were they even still in the army at this point?) working with and there not be something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Milk for being my amazing Beta <3 <3
> 
> This fic takes place in the same timeline or universe I guess as Sleepless, Break and Leg Day, my previous fics.

Tucker gave a long yawn. After being threatened to death by Freckles for not being on time yesterday for morning roll call, the soldier had decided that yeah, okay. He’ll get up in time to stand at attention at 0700. Didn’t mean he couldn’t be tired though. Or hate every second of it. The sun glared off of Freckles, making the robot a beacon of promised death.

“So Caboose,” Washington started slowly, “what exactly is it this important announcement for us?”

Caboose looked over to the ex-freelancer and tilted his head.

“Huh? What announcement I don’t remember a… Freckles!! What was my announcement again help me out here please.” Tucker shook his head. Shit he was stupid.

“It pertains to the date. You informed me that today is a celebration day for the anniversary of a birth,” Freckles explained.

“Ah, right! Good dog. Now, today is a very important day. A BIRTHDAY! The most important birthday of all of us,” Caboose said.

“Today is the birthday of my best friend! And I remember because I’m his best friend. Me. Not Tucker it’s me I’m Church’s best friend. And I know he’s not here right now,” Caboose explained, starting to pace in front of Tucker and Wash, “but he might come back for cake. For birthday cake! So we need to make it for him.”

Tucker and Wash gave each other a quick look. Even through their helmets they knew what the other one was thinking.

Seriously?

“Yes so because I don’t know when Church will get back we need to get this done _right now_. So Mr. Washingtub sir I know you really like when we run in circles for no reason but we don’t have time for play today. We need to do real work!”

A large grin grew on Tucker’s face. Oh, this day suddenly got much better. “You know what, you’re right Caboose. We should get straight to it.”

Tucker could see Wash about to protest, look at Freckles, and then sigh in defeat.

“Yay, cake time!” Caboose cheered. He enthusiastically walked back into the base, followed by a defeated Wash and a grinning Tucker. Wash turned back to the teal soldier.

“I know you have a stupid grin on your face. Stop that,” the ex-freelancer said.

“Make me.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Wash asked. Then he suddenly turned his head back to the base and increased his pace. Tucker sighed. That man got embarrassed way too easily. Not like Tucker. His face wasn’t a deep red right now, not at all. It’s not like his mind immediately went back to a few nights ago, when he sleep walked into Wash’s room and…

No. Stop that. Don’t question a good thing.

There was no denying that there was… something between the two men. You don’t just have two sexual encounters with the guy that you’re (kinda? Were they even still in the army at this point?) working with and there not be something. Clearly Wash found him attractive. And he couldn’t blame his superior; Tucker was a self-proclaimed sex doctor. But Wash was… well. Wash. He was kind of socially weird and way too serious. Why talk to him about this and make it weird and potentially stop whatever was going on? Tucker liked it, and he was pretty sure that Wash did too considering how his eyes were full of lust right before he came into Tucker’s mouth and…

STOP. THINKING ABOUT THIS.

Tucker entered the base while his thoughts were still spinning. Why did the universe hate him? Caboose’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Agent Washington we need much more sugar than that!”

“No, we don’t Caboose. Caboose!”

Despite the tall soldier’s desire to bake, his presence was more of a detriment than a help. There was already a sauce pan filled with sugar and bottle of orange juice in a mixing bowl. Tucker shook his head and began to take off his armour just as the others had. The small kitchen area in their base wasn’t suitable for all three men. Although there was an island, Caboose’s liberal usage of counter space left little room for anything productive. Before long, the microwave was on fire and all three men were covered with flour. Washington turned towards Caboose.

“Caboose. Enough is enough.”

“What does that mean?” Caboose asked.

“Look. This cake isn’t going to happen at this pace. You’ve destroyed the microwave. There is flour everywhere. I can’t even trust you with the fridge without a fire starting. If you don’t leave right now we won’t even have a base anymore let alone the kitchen!” Wash screamed, his voice breaking.

“So… can I stay?”

“No! For fucks sake Caboose you are not allowed to go back into the kitchen. _Ever!_ ”

“But Washingtub, what about the cake? I don’t trust you to make it right.”

“OUT!!” The freelancer screeched. Tucker noticed Wash’s eye start to twitch.

“So… what do I do then,” Caboose asked as he picked up his helmet and walked out of the kitchen.

“Caboose, go and, I dunno. Find some Headlight Fluid. Don’t come back until you do,” Tucker said. As much fun as it was watching Washington lose his mind over the cobalt soldier, he’d rather not have Wash die from a stroke right then and there. The older man rubbed his temples. That’s not the only thing that should be getting rubbed.

“Where… where did you even get headlight fluid from?”

“A while back before you joined this shit show we had some flags and. You know what? Don’t worry about it.”

Wash sighed heavily. He turned his head around to see the mess that they were in. Yes, there was flour everywhere and the microwave was destroyed and there was half of a pot steaming in the sink. But there was also a bowl that somehow actually had some probably edible batter in it. “Put that in a pan and in the oven while I clean up some of this,” Washington instructed. Tucker grunted in agreement. He looked over at the soldier while pouring the batter. Wash’s brow was still furrowed. Tucker knew him well enough by now to know that there was something weighing heavily on his mind. He had an idea of what it could be. He didn’t want to question the ex-freelancer. He didn’t want to bring it up and have a stupid awkward conversation and fuck up whatever they had.

Unfortunately for Tucker, Wash opened his mouth.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking,” he started. Tucker grimaced. He didn’t want to have this conversation shit shit shit shit. “There’s something… between us. I don’t really know if it’s just a way to relieve tension and I happen to be here or if it’s because of me specifically. I won’t lie and say that it doesn’t matter which one it is to me. Because it does.” Wash left a pregnant pause. The room was heavy in it. Suffocating. Tucker kept his mouth shut – very uncharacteristic for him.

“I don’t really know what exactly our relationship is right now and I don’t think I really want to put a name on it. We’re not in exactly… normal circumstances here. I do, however, give more than half of a shit about you.” Wash was now staring with intensity at Tucker. The younger man turned to match Wash’s gaze.

“For fucks sake, say something.”

“Like what, Wash? ‘Oh, you’re so hot do you like me or like like me?’”

“I’m trying to communicate here with you, Tucker. I don’t care if you want to pretend that nothing happened, because it did. Twice. And I deserve to know what is going on between us. So what am I to you?”

“I don’t know, Wash! All I know is that you’re my annoying superior who I can’t stop thinking about naked and in my bed. Is that good enough for you?!” Tucker shouted, punctuating the last sentence by slamming his hand on the counter. His dark eyes glared at his pale CO. He growled at the fucking grin that began to grin on his face. Wash took a few steps towards him.

“So you think about me in your bed, huh?”

“That’s what I fucking said, asshole.”

“Me specifically then.”

“You getting old there, Wash? Need a hearing aid already? Yeah, I think about _your_ pale ass-” Tucker was so rudely interrupted by scarred lips on his own, a tongue making its way between his lips and into his mouth. Tucker kissed back aggressively, pushing himself into Wash’s body. He grabbed Wash’s shoulder with one hand and his ass with another, squeezing when the older man sucked on his lower lip. He could feel the older man moan. Oh fuck yes. He began to walk forwards, pushing Wash against the kitchen counter. The ex-freelancer pulled his mouth away and gasped for air.

“That’s all I wanted to hear, Tucker. I sure as hell can’t get your stupid face out of my mind.” Wash lowered his gaze and Tucker couldn’t help but feel himself smile. It was an excellent feeling, knowing that he was driving Wash crazy. The aqua soldier was already excited. He felt himself stiffening just at Wash’s stupid words and his stupid face and god damn it he needed him _right fucking now_.

Tucker put both hands on the counter top on either side of Wash. Biting his lip, the younger man grinded his hips against Wash’s. Through his pants he could feel Wash’s hard cock. He knew Wash could feel his; the older man began to arch his back, pushing his hips forward. Pupils dilated, breathing heavy… Wash just looked so _sexy_ like this. Tucker leaned forward and traced Wash’s jaw with his tongue. He could feel the older man shiver underneath him. Excellent. Slowly, he let his tongue make its way towards Wash’s ear. With a tug, Tucker nibbled on his superior’s earlobe.

“T-Tucker…” Washington moaned softly. The teal soldier smiled through the bite. God, was Wash hot when he moaned. Tucker could live off of the sounds the soldier made.

“Mmm?” Tucker asked. He inhaled deeply, taking Wash’s perspiration and deodorant deep into the base of his lungs. Letting Wash’s scent expand and fill every millimetre of his respiratory system. He exhaled slowly, feeling the last of his restraint leave his body. All in. The darker soldier pushed his torso forward, pushing into Washington. Through their shirts he could still feel how sculpted he was. Goddamn he’s hot. Tucker threw his hands around Wash’s torso, grabbing at him desperately. Hungry. At the same time Wash had shoved his hands under Tucker’s shirt and was letting his calloused hands move all over the younger man’s back. His dick twitched at the direct contact. Wash’s hands were desperate. For him. In a fervour, Wash pulled Tucker’s shirt up his back, bunching together right at his neck. Reluctantly, Tucker pushed himself off of Wash, letting the ex-freelancer take his shirt off. What a good idea. Tucker returned the favour, practically ripping Wash’s shirt off and throwing it aside. He gave himself a second to take in the beautiful sight in front of him. Wash was breathing deeply, his beautiful chest expanding as he caught his breath. His shoulders were sculpted and strong, the muscles underneath his skin beautifully defined. Tucker could see the hem of Wash’s boxer briefs peeking out, barely visible above his pants which hung on his hips. Begging Tucker to rip them off. How could someone look so _good_? How the fuck did Tucker get so lucky? Desire took over Tucker and he threw himself back onto Washington’s lips. His tongue easily found its way into Wash’s mouth. Wash kissed back with great force. A tidal wave crashing into him. Tucker felt Wash’s fingers dig into his bare skin. Yes. Tucker pushed his erection against the body in front of him. He needed the friction. He needed it so badly- oh. _Oh_. Oh _fuck_ yes. Wash’s hands moved down, underneath Tucker’s underwear, and were now squeezing his ass.

“I love when I can shut you up like this,” Wash said with a low voice, breaking off the kiss. He gave a deep, soft laugh that sent a shiver down Tucker’s spine and went straight to his cock. One of Wash’s hands stayed on Tucker ass, while the other moved around his hip towards his dick. Tucker bucked his hips in anticipation. A small moan escaped him. He could practically hear that stupid proud smirk Wash was wearing. Slightly embarrassed, Tucker threw his face into the crook of Wash’s neck. So soft. It was a rare part of Wash’s body that wasn’t scarred. Tucker bit down, sucking his superior’s beautiful skin. The ex-freelancer pushed his body forwards in response, his dick rubbing against Tucker’s through way too many layers of fabric for Tucker’s liking. Wash’s hand was now fondling Tucker’s balls. Teasing him. And fuck they felt so _good_ in Wash’s hand. He could feel the pads of Wash’s fingertips giving him _just_ enough pressure, but also not even close to enough. Tucker hooked his thumbs on the edge of Wash’s pants and slowly pushed them off of his hips. He could feel Wash’s hip bones. Those god damn, beautiful hips. Tucker let go of Wash’s neck, feeling proud of his handiwork. A deep red was already starting to form under the skin. The darker man sunk down to his knees, pulling Wash’s pants down with him. Kneeling, he looked up at his strong, muscular, pale legs. The way his boxer briefs clung to his legs was damn hot. Fuck. And the look on Wash’s face. The ex-freelancer looked down at him like he was god’s gift from heaven. His face was flushed, making his freckles pop out. The sheer desire screaming in Wash’s eyes was almost enough to make Tucker come right then and there.

Tucker grabbed Wash’s legs to anchor himself and sucked deeply on Wash’s hipbone. Wash gave a sudden yelp, encouraging Tucker to continue. He kept one arm wrapped around Wash’s leg, the other creeping up, under the boxer briefs, grabbing Wash’s ass.  The older man responded by putting his hand in Tucker’s hair and pushing him harder into his hip. Tucker could feel Wash’s swollen dick beside his face. It filled him up inside, and he could feel himself swell with pride, knowing that he was responsible for this. He moved his face and could feel Wash’s dick on his cheek. Tucker let go of Wash’s hip and began to use his teeth to pull down on the hem of the pale man’s underwear. He felt Wash’s hand his armpit and suddenly was pulled up to his feet. With just one arm.

Christ, Washington was strong what the fuck that was so hot.

Tucker looked straight into the grey eyes in front of him. Well, more like he looked right into Wash’s dilated pupils, his irises almost completely gone. Wash wore a sinister smile that made Tucker almost melt at the spot, distracting him from Wash’s left hand that was now searching inside of one of the kitchen drawers.

“Now, I’m not saying that you don’t look great on your knees,” Wash growled, the husky vibrations pooling in the hot pit in Tucker’s stomach. The older man pushed Tucker into the counter and spun himself so he was now pressing on Tucker’s back in one fluid motion, his wrist pinned behind his back by Wash’s right hand.

“And shit Tucker, you’re really good on your knees. But I think we can make this a bit more fun for both of us, don’t you agree?” Tucker could just barely hear the uncertainty in Wash’s voice. He was trying oh so hard to make Tucker think he was completely confident and in control and in charge. Tucker bit his lip. Yeah, he was being pressed into the counter by Wash’s body, and yeah, he did have his back to Wash. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have some fun with the guy.

“Yeah? You sure you know how to do that? For some reason I don’t think that fun was something you went over in psycho-freelancer training,” Tucker teased. He then felt Wash thrust his hips into Tucker’s back. A faint wetness on the small of his back. The younger soldier let out a sudden squeak despite himself. Washington grabbed Tucker’s underwear with his free hand and tugged them down to his ankles.  Tucker stepped out of them immediately and could feel Wash taking off his own. Tucker could feel more desire pooling at the base of his cock.  And then he felt Wash’s teeth biting down where his neck met his shoulder. Wash certainly didn’t hold back; he could feel his skin already breaking, being violently sucked between teeth.

“Nngh…” sighed Tucker. Shit that was so good where the fuck did Wash learn this? Was this actually part of Freelancer training? Oh god Tucker was just joking about that. But after hearing about the ridiculous situations those guys had been through, and seeing what they were capable of first hand… it wouldn’t surprise Tucker, that’s for sure. He hadn’t noticed that Wash only had one hand on Tucker, which was still disabling his arm behind his back. He hadn’t noticed that Wash was busy with something getting on his other hand until suddenly he felt a finger at his entrance and oh.

Oh. Holy shit fuck yes this was _happening_.

Tucker arched his back, pushing his head into the rock hard torso of the man behind him. He felt his arm being released from Wash’s grip. Yeah, that was already bruising. Wash’s arm instead slid around, now across Tucker’s torso and was pulled into his embrace. God damn he was warm and the two of them were already starting to sweat fuck this was hot.

“This is… this alright?” Wash whispered. Tucker started to nod.

“What, getting cold feet now? Worried you won’t be able to rock my world?” Despite the uneven tone of his voice, or perhaps because of it, Tucker egged Wash on. He could feel Wash’s entire body shift and his hesitation shedding.

“Just making sure you know what you’re getting yourself into,” Wash growled. Tucker was about to point out that it was actually Wash that was getting into him, and not the other way around-

Oh _shit_.

Wash inserted a second finger, stretching him out. Tucker moaned softly. Then Wash spread his fingers apart and Tucker could feel his world start to rumble, fractures of burning and pleasure.

“If you think this is good just wait until you take me.” Wash’s voice was husky and deep and what the hell how did he get even sexier? Tucker felt his dick twitch.

“Fucking shut up and get to it then,” Tucker mumbled.

“Impatience,” Wash started, “is the mark of a soldier who lacks discipline.” Tucker let a small whine leave his lips at the sudden empty feeling. “And seeing as you’re under my command, I think I need to teach you some god damn patience.” Tucker felt Wash’s arms squeeze his torso and lift him up. The aqua soldier couldn’t help but feel excited as Wash carried him towards the kitchen table and pushed him face down onto it. Wash’s hand on Tucker’s back kept him from getting up. He could hear Wash using his other hand and teeth to open up a condom. The faint smell of latex began to fill the room. Tucker inhaled sharply. He could feel Wash’s cock at his entrance. Just the tip. The contact by itself was a lightning bolt through Tucker’s body. It was exactly what he wanted but nowhere near enough.

“Come on, Wash.”

The ex-freelancer placed his tongue on Tucker’s back and moved up to his neck. Tucker shivered. Teeth grazed his skin delicately. He almost screamed in frustration when Wash ghosted his lips on the back of Tucker’s neck. This wasn’t even slightly fair. What an ass. The older man’s tongue gently massaged the hickey that was forming on Tucker’s neck. It was so soft he could barely feel it. Just like Wash’s cock, just teasing him, pre cum dripping teasingly on his cheeks. And then Tucker’s world exploded. Wash was so big and so much and filled him up in one thrust. Tucker screamed and jolted upwards. It hurt but god damn did it hurt so _good_. Tucker felt a strong hand grab his dreads and push his face back down onto the table. He was breathing heavily. Before he could catch his breath, Wash pushed once more. Tucker felt his body spasm, Wash’s hand refusing to let him move.

“Shit you feel good,” Wash murmured in a low voice. Tucker bucked his hips as much as he could, and soon enough the two men found a rhythm. The rhythm and the heat and the raw desire lit Tucker on fire. He needed some friction. And just as he began to move his right arm Wash stopped him.

“Patience, Lavernius,” Wash teased. Tucker whined at the older man, shoulders slouching at his words. Wash shifted himself slightly and rolled his hips, managing to hit his prostate. Pleasure coursed through the dark man’s veins, overtaking his entire being. He moaned and curled his toes, Wash hitting that perfect spot again and again. His dick screamed in need and frustration. There was so much pressure pooling at the base, all he needed was just the tiniest bit of friction…

“N-not… not yet,” the older man instructed, tightening his grip on Tucker’s dreads. His breathing was erratic; Tucker could tell he was getting close. The pleasurable pain from his hair being pulled and Wash’s arm weighing down on his back and his length hitting his prostate was overwhelming. He felt as if his brain was going to melt from the stimulation and lack of release. Washington moaned and his body collapsed on top of Tucker’s. His body was hot and heavy and covered in sweat. Tucker took in a deep breath smelled the sex, sweat and latex. After a moment Wash exhaled and got off of the younger man. Relieved, Tucker brought his hand towards his abdomen. Again, Wash stopped him. Tucker whined as Wash grabbed his arm and turned him over. His hungry eyes looked into Wash’s. The older man grinned.

“Come on Wash,” Tucker pleaded.

“Just wanted to see your face,” Wash whispered, wrapping his calloused hand over Tucker’s swollen cock. With just two pumps Tucker saw white. All of the tension released with hot cum that shot onto Wash’s torso and spilled over onto Wash’s hand. Tucker rolled his eyes back, riding out wave after wave of his orgasm. Suddenly exhausted, the younger man collapsed into the man in front of him. He shivered, letting himself come back from bliss. He felt Wash kiss the top of his head.

“We should probably put the cake in the oven at some point.”


End file.
